


So let’s take a ride and see what’s mine

by oddegg



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, car journeys with kids are bad enough without awkward boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the (paraphrased) <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7315.html?thread=11998611#t11998611">1stclass-kink meme prompt:</a> Charles and Erik have to go somewhere in a car. It's a small car. Charles has to sit on Erik's lap. Erik gets a boner. Discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So let’s take a ride and see what’s mine

There were several things that Erik found irritating about Moira MacTaggert.

There was the fact she was _human_ , first and foremost. Then there was the fact that she was CIA and the fact that he suspected she was hopelessly naïve about her superiors’ attitudes towards mutants.

The fact that she tended to stand too near to Charles and behaved flirtatiously toward him also annoyed Erik, for reasons he didn’t care to examine too closely.

But right now the things he found most trying about her were the fact that she drove like she was on the course at Monte Carlo and that her car was fucking _tiny_.

Neither of these would ordinarily be a problem – he wasn’t a nervous passenger and he could certainly cope with discomfort if he had to (tortured by Nazis, _hello_. A forty mile drive in a cramped car was _nothing_.) But then ordinarily Erik wouldn’t have been forced to sit in a minuscule car with Charles Xavier sliding about on his lap.

Given his height and his seniority Erik would have expected to be sitting up in the front passenger seat, but Sean had cheerfully called out “Shotgun!” when Moira pulled up to pick them up and apparently the law of first dibs was an immutable one.

So here Erik was, stuck at one end of the back seat with Hank at the other and Alex in the middle of them jabbing into Erik’s side with his uncomfortably pointy elbows.

Oh, and with Charles sitting on his knee. Mustn’t forget that.

“Don’t be silly, Erik.” Charles had said when Erik had started to protest. “I hate to admit it but I’m the smallest out of us all and I can hardly sit on one of the _boys’_ laps. It wouldn’t be dignified.”

At the moment Erik was wishing Charles had thought less of his dignity and more of Erik’s peace of mind.

Moira took another corner at top speed and Charles gave a small yelp as he was jerked backward and to the side; doing a reverse slide on Erik’s knees till he was flush against Erik’s front, his ass parked more squarely in Erik’s lap. Erik squeezed his eyes shut briefly. It seemed peace of mind wasn’t going to be an option on this journey.

Especially not when Charles said with a small laugh “I’m sorry, my friend, but you’re going to have to act as my seatbelt. I’m going to get thrown all over the shop otherwise!” and then he grabbed Erik’s arms from where they were awkwardly held at his sides and brought them forward to wrap around Charles waist, holding them there firmly so he was nestled into Erik’s chest.

“There!” Charles said, grinning over his shoulder at Erik “I’m feeling a lot more secure now.”

Erik inhaled sharply through his nose, which unfortunately meant he got a deep breath of the sweet, herby musk of Charles’ cologne and, softly underneath that, the warm scent of Charles himself. He urgently tried to think of something else, something other than that attractive smell and the thrilling sensation of having Charles plastered up against him. If Erik wasn’t careful then Charles would be feeling something _else_ as well as ‘secure’ in a moment.

It was no good though, because even held tight in Erik’s arms Charles was still moving around with the turns of the car as it careered along and parts of Erik were starting to notice and react. Or more specifically **A** part of Erik was and then Charles, god damn him, started to squirm and wriggle in his seat right against Erik’s crotch.

Eventually Erik couldn’t take it anymore and bent his head forward to hiss in Charles’ ear “ _Charles!_ Can you stop that infernal fidgeting?”

Charles murmured back, luckily low enough that the boy’s next to them couldn’t hear “I’m sorry but there’s something digging into me. Are you actually carrying a gun in your pocket?”

Erik could feel himself flush in shame and he said through gritted teeth “That is. Not. A. Gun. Can you _please_ stop moving about?”

“ _Oh!_ ”

It was only because their heads were still so close that Erik heard the soft gasp of surprised understanding that Charles made. He let his head thud back on the seat rest and closed his eyes, certain that this situation couldn’t get any more mortifying. But then he felt the light, tentative touch of Charles’ mind against his and of _course_ it could get more embarrassing – he had a raging erection while a bloody _telepath_ was sitting on his knee, what had he been thinking?

 _//…Erik?//_ Charles’ voice in his head was timid and unsure. He was no doubt sensing the uneasy swirl of emotions Erik was feeling inside. _//Are you… I mean, do you…//_

 _//Please, Charles. Can you just pretend you didn’t notice anything?//_ Erik was aware of how close he sounded to begging. _//We’re nearly at the mansion and once we’re there you can get off me and we don’t need to discuss this **ever again** //_ He added bitterly _//Don’t worry; I’m not planning to sully your virtue. I’ll keep my ‘gun’ holstered in future//_

 _//But Erik-//_

 _// **Please!** //_ Erik projected, desperately, and after a pause Charles said quietly _//…Alright//_

The next ten minutes were the longest in Erik’s life; with Charles trying to hold himself still on Erik’s lap and not succeeding very well, posture growing more stiff and rigid as the minutes ticked by and Erik’s _damn_ cock not showing any signs of flagging in its interest.

Then – thank _fuck!_ – they were turning into the drive of the house and rumbling to a stop on the gravel outside. Erik almost toppled Charles out onto that terribly attractive ass in his haste to get out and once he was free and clear he nearly _sprinted_ toward the house. As near to it as a man who still had a hard on could.

He ignored Charles’ call of “Wait! _Erik!_ ” behind him and made for his room as fast as he could, intending to fuse the bloody doorplates together if he had to in order to shut the other man out.

Unfortunately, the painful rub of his cock against his all-too-tight jeans slowed him down and he only just managed to get over the threshold of his room before Charles was there at his heels, pushing his way in and slamming the door behind him.

And that was really too much. All Erik wanted was some breathing space to deal with his _problem_ and then several large brandies to try and forget this had ever happened. He whirled around and shouted “Damn it, Charles! Listen here-”

But Charles was right in front of him, in his face before he could finish, shoving at Erik’s chest so he stumbled backward. “No, **you** listen! I’ve just had you rubbing off on me for the past ten miles and I think _I’m_ the one who’ll be doing the talking here! Do you have any _idea_ …?”

Then he broke off suddenly and gave Erik another hard shove which pushed him backward so that the bed hit the back of his knees and he collapsed down onto it, startled at Charles’ forcefulness. Erik pushed himself up on his elbows and blinked up at Charles, speechless, and then he noticed how wild Charles looked, with high spots of colour on his cheeks and his lips red like he’d been biting them.

Charles was breathing harshly as he looked down at Erik and then, shockingly, he said “Actually, fuck talking, I don’t want to _talk_.” And he climbed up onto the bed and straddled Erik’s lap.

Erik fell back again with a groan as Charles pushed down against his groin and his hands flew up to grab hold of Charles’ waist. And _god_ … It seemed Erik wasn’t the only one who’d been affected by that car journey after all.

Charles put his hands by Erik’s head and draped himself over him, still circling his hips and letting Erik feel the hot press of Charles’ hard cock against his own. Charles’ pupils were huge and dark, the thin rim of blue showing round them blazing bright and hot as he met Erik’s eyes and panted into his face “Do you have any _idea_ how long I’ve wanted to do this, you infuriating bloody man?” and then without waiting for an answer he crushed his mouth down onto Erik’s.

Oh _fuck_ … Erik sacrificed one hand from its place at Charles’ waist and seized the back of his head instead, tangling his fingers in Charles’ hair and using his hold on it to pull Charles in closer as Erik kissed him back. He lapped at those perfect bloody lips that had been driving him crazy for _weeks_ and moaned into Charles’ mouth and Charles swallowed the noise eagerly and dived back for more; biting down on Erik’s bottom lip and then running his tongue over the sting of it, all the while making intoxicating little broken sounds in the back of his throat and still writhing against Erik’s cock.

Neither of them was going to stop kissing long enough to talk but that didn’t matter with a telepath and Charles’ voice burst in on Erik’s mind; thoughts choppy and unfocused, and carrying the hot, overwhelming sensation of _wantwantneed._

 _//God, you – Erik… You make me **insane** , you – wanted this, wanted you – need…//_

Erik grabbed hold of Charles’ ass and _ground_ upward against him, arching his back and lifting them both up off the bed slightly in his desperation and Charles shoved back down with equal urgency and pulled his mouth of Erik’s to gasp into his neck and babble out loud “Yes, yes, Erik, oh _Christ!_ Want you to fuck me, felt your cock on me and I wanted that for real, want your cock in me, want…”

He bit down on Erik’s neck and projected an explosion of mixed up, filthy images into Erik’s mind of naked skin and the taste of sweat against the tongue and the feel of a cock, thick and hard and perfect opening him up and the bright, hot rushing feel of building orgasm and…

And Erik threw back his head and half choked on a sound that was near a scream as he came, wet and pulsing into his jeans and felt the throb and twitch as Charles did the same.

It took them several minutes before they could do anything but lay there, still trembling a little and shaking with aftershocks. Then Charles moved slightly and Erik hissed at the drag of damp cloth on his over-sensitised cock.

Charles slurred “…sorry” and flopped over so that they were lying side by side, still close, and gave a deeply satisfied sounding sigh.

Erik hesitantly pulled his arms up to wrap them round Charles and then hugged him tighter when Charles responded by burrowing into Erik’s shoulder.

“So…” said Erik after another moment of silence “I can take it you weren’t horribly offended by my reaction in the car then?”

Charles snorted and drawled “Oh yes… That was me being offended all right.” Erik glanced down and met Charles eyes, sleepy and very fond. His smile smugly content as he added “You should see my reaction when I’m _really_ upset…”

Erik grinned back at him. “I’ll look forward to it.”

They needed to get undressed and clean up but they could have a few minutes more first. Erik pulled Charles in a bit closer and mumbled into his hair “Next car ride’s on me…” and drifted off to the sound of Charles’ snigger of laughter.


End file.
